1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and improved electrically energized heat generating members for heating various gaseous and liquid fluids and to a method of making such members.
2. Prior Art
Various apparatuses and heat generating members for heating various fluids are known. However, presently known devices are uneconomical to operate and/or manufacture and are generally unsuitable for uniform heating of a large volume of fluid to an elevated temperature. Devices of this nature are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,121,743; 1,277,657; 1,766,068; 1,880,306; 2,731,541; 2,837,623; 3,153,636; 3,268,080; 3,311,525; 3,459,924; 3,477,827; and 3,688,083. However, these prior art devices utilize expensive materials, cumbersome controls, complex methods of manufacturing, etc., rendering them unsatisfactory from technological and economical viewpoints.